


罗生门 [11]

by Ora_Dimension



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ora_Dimension/pseuds/Ora_Dimension
Summary: 我巨大而光耀的罪





	罗生门 [11]

**Author's Note:**

> 我巨大而光耀的罪

堂本光一从十九岁的那年就已经尝到爱的滋味。起初并没有那么复杂，一切都极其的简单明了：不过就是几乎只情愿与一个人共同行动，只在人群中寻找一个人的身影，只在一个人说话的时候情不自禁地开怀大笑。

 

这些都从他尚年少的岁月一直持续到了他到了会去思考这些事本身的年纪。他以为这很正常，后来才发现人人都说能够与爱相遇是何等的幸运。可是他今年三十八岁了，会被梦中某人的泪水惊醒，也会被思绪间隙不受控制蹿出的鲜活笑容刺痛。

 

也许如今他，他们，反而比大多数人都更清楚能够与爱相遇是何等的幸运。

 

因为怀有能够实现的梦是出类拔萃的幸运，而只能紧执无望的梦不放却是最大的不幸。

 

光一将剛身上层叠的衣物一件件解下来的时候，屋内白炽灯的光效弱得在视野中四处投下黑斑，两人都不再与彼此对视，只听得见愈发急促的呼吸与擂动的心跳。紧贴在一起的下身早已升起不寻常的热度，他手掌在解开剛衬衫前襟的纽扣同时便滑进衣料底下，轻缓地按揉着相比普通男性而言都更柔软的乳房，垂目凝望着剛那天生就适合亲吻的双唇因为他的动作而漏出喘息，让他忍不住想要加重力道，催使爱人露出更多只有此时的他能看见的神态来。

 

剛被他愈发加大的力度揉得喘息不已，连身体也跟着摇晃起来。明明刚才还很大胆的人，此时却似乎总还有些什么顾忌似的缩起双肩，整个人就势往沙发的角落里缩，显得格外娇小。终于在光一的手指撇开他落在胸前的长发、开始把捏起敏感又脆弱的乳尖时发出一声细小的嘤咛，激得光一漆黑的瞳仁竟又更暗了几分，伸手就把纽扣已然全开的衬衣从人身上往下扒。

 

“等、等等……”剛手肘上挂着被硬拽下去一半的衣服，露出白皙光滑的肩膀，却硬是把动作越来越大的人稍微推开一些。

 

“我等了十几年了。”光一被迫强按着躁动停下，像是害怕剛会反悔或是逃走似的逼近他，把人牢牢禁锢在自己臂间，默默深呼一口气耐着性子轻声开口，“害怕？”

 

“……”剛摇了摇头，沉默了半晌才回答，

“我不是女人……”

 

光一几乎是愣了一下。

 

“……我当然知道你不是女人。”

 

“我能给你的，”剛用手拉开还半挂在身上的衣摆，抬起泪痕未干的脸，一双眸子里光亮明灭闪烁，“不过是这样的一副身体。不比你少什么，也不比你多哪里。

 

“我给不了你属于你自己的美满家庭，也不可能为你传宗接代。甚至没有女人那么柔软的身体，不是天生就适于跟你结合。现在你还有反悔的机会，光一，你真的想……”

 

剛停了下来，因为光一突然闷声笑了起来，摇摇头，压抑喉咙哼笑出的声音甚至很有磁性。

他打从心底感到羞耻地红到了耳尖，有那么几秒的不知所措，还没来得及恼羞成怒，就因为看见光一眼眶边逐渐闪现的微光而彻底缴械。

 

“你到现在还是不懂。”

 

人们会说真是有奇迹才会相遇。但这个世界真是荒谬至极：爱已经这样稀有，还要限制性别。他们有幸在年少时便遇到了最后的爱情，却没有人比他们更清楚遇到连色彩也永不褪去的爱恋这种不幸。

 

如果我不曾与你相遇。

如果你不曾同我重逢。

这痛楚就终有一天都将沉复吧？

 

他终于彻底褪下了笑意，俯下身去，一口咬在剛左肩的黑痣上，附带着磨蹭与吮吸。有些酸涩，又有些酥麻，那里一定覆上了一道鲜明的红痕。剛有些吃痛地将一声呻吟压回喉中，停在他腰上的燥热掌心再次缓缓游走开去，一路顺着他的身体摸到他的手，牵起手指触上压在他身上那人鼓胀的下身。他顺从地抚摸着那片热度，抬起眼睫，朝自己直视过来的目光如同一道利刃般斩钉截铁。

 

“明白吗。我是想过要离开你，是设想过要娶一个好女人、组建一个普通的家庭。我都努力试过了，剛。非常努力地试过了。”

 

光一不得不咽声顿了顿，试图让压在喉口的大石消失。

 

“……可我能怎么办？我早就想要你，从我二十几岁的时候起，直到此时此刻，一直，就只想要你。你知道我……”

 

他没能说下去，忽然被剛的两条手臂环过后颈交叠扣下，随后便陷入了一个深长潮湿的热吻。恍惚之间有灵巧湿滑的小舌趁他不备钻进他齿关之间，纠缠着舌叶翻覆辗转，最终绕到最光滑的舌底向上撩舔，缠绵又魅惑。绕在他颈后的双手逐渐松下来，滑到前襟将能解的扣带都一气解开，伸直了双臂将布料从他身上推落。

 

大概没有男人能够不被这样的性暗示撩拨。光一当即就用吻把身下的人压得喘息不得，一手向下伸去，隔着那人宽松的裤腰毫不留情地按上也已经开始发热的部位，刮过隐约突起的形状。好不容易才被松开嘴唇的剛看起来水润得像颗散发着香味的水蜜桃，气息紊乱不堪。光一变本加厉地扯下他的裤子，手探进内裤，故意不时揉搓过底部的囊袋，有些迫不及待地用最长的手指触碰到更隐蔽的会阴，打转一圈再令人猝不及防地让指尖戳陷进最私密的穴口，满意地听见剛绷紧了腰的一瞬发出惊异而颤抖的喘息。

 

“光一、等等，那里不行的……”

 

“你不是担心我没做好你不是女人的准备吗。”光一直起身来，亲昵地拍了拍剛的屁股，“转过身去。那样你大概会更好受些。”

 

一定是因为光一对待他的方式太过自然了。剛恍恍惚惚照做的时候脑子里漂浮的都是遥远的念头，仿佛他们根本不曾分离八年，根本就没有在截然断层的时间与空间里生活过，而光一已经是第一百次这样抱他。

 

毕竟只是错觉。感受到身后的人探索着把一根手指塞进他身体里的时候，剛浑身都忍不住颤抖起来。光一当然察觉到了，伏在他身上凑过去宽慰似地亲吻他。直到有涎液因为无暇吞咽而从唇角滑落也没被放开，剛只觉得头脑都有些昏沉起来，上身只能软软地倚靠在沙发上，下身还因为双腿折起而被垫起高度。

 

外面下大雨了吗？

 

空气是这么潮湿。剛漫无边际地冒出这样一个念头。

 

半勃的前端突然被身后的人一把捏住掐了一下，他下意识地惊呼出声，腰猛地弹起来又被一只有力的手掌强行按下。插进后穴的手指还在扭转着不断深入，刚刚趁他不注意挤进第二根手指，掌握他命脉的手马上一下一下地套弄起来，似乎因为常年握笔而磨出了薄茧，每次略显粗糙的触感若有若无地掠过铃口都让他目眩。

 

“你分心了。”光一贴在他耳边发出的声音显得很低沉，带着一点嘶哑，仿佛并不是通过听力，而是直接从骨髓中响起，让他震动，让他燃烧。“不用被我看到脸这么轻松吗？”

 

是轻松很多。剛的身体其实非常敏感，他一边迷迷糊糊地在心里答着，一边被爱抚得全身发软，像没有骨头一样乖顺地贴合在光一怀中。

 

这似乎让覆在他身上的男人心情大好，为他撸弄着茎身的手愈发卖力，还故意想要捉弄他似地在他耳旁呢喃：

“剛湿了哦……”

 

剛喘息着慵慵一抬眼，发现堂本光一连这种随时能在三岁和三十岁之间切换的地方都像以前一样毫无变化。所以他向后伸出手去摸上那人已经在裤料里紧绷多时的阳物，一边仰起脸回过头去，越过自己滑落下来的发丝用眼角注视着那里，一边将它从布料里解放出来，用手指圈着滑动了几下，再抬起眼睫望向那人的脸，嘴角不经意间便勾起一抹笑意：

 

“光一好像，也没比我好多少。”

 

天国门前蛛丝断，富士山下罗生门。

最圣洁也最魅惑，堂本剛向来最擅长令人发狂。

 

光一幻想过无数次与剛的初夜情形，也曾在梦中演练过无数次如何温柔耐心待他，然而一旦真正成为了现实才发现，其实在这个只有两个人的隐秘战场上，主导节奏的人，根本就不是自己。

 

他几乎是立刻就抽出了粘着黏滑的手指，将挺立胀痛的性器对准那个明显还过于狭小、反射性持续着一张一合的穴口顶了进去。

 

剛说不出话来了。惊叫中混杂着发颤的呻吟，手指猛然收紧抓住沙发的边缘。光一进入得艰难，咬着牙停在了半中，进也无路，退也难为。两人都下意识地屏息静默半晌，只有剛带着鼻音的颤抖吐息格外鲜明。

 

“……剛，呼吸。”光一的声音也被夹得逼仄，从牙关里挤出一句话来，成效不大，又俯下身拥住人，手指从剛的胯骨滑到小腹，再一路缓缓抚摸上他柔软的胸口，“放松，乖，让我进去。”

 

剛的整个腹部都敏感地收缩起来，忍受着身体被强行开拓出入口的痛楚与被爱人温柔宽慰的酸涩，眼泪又开始不断渗出来，软绵绵地向爱人示弱：“痛……”

 

光一探过头去吻掉他接连滚落到脸颊上的泪珠，在他嘟起的嘴唇上落下咸润的一吻，却明显感觉到松开了少许的进路。他抓准时机朝深处顶弄进去，这一次一鼓作气顶到了头。剛的痛呼立刻在耳边扬起。

 

“不要……！不要……光一，不要了，好痛啊……”

 

带着哭腔的声音似乎瞬间回到了十几年前，软糯黏人。光一被他叫得心痒难耐，把人抱得更紧，在他耳侧诱哄般地轻语：

“剛、剛，你看……已经全部进去了。”

 

他们结合了吗？

 

撕裂般的疼痛提醒着人这并非梦境，他在迷乱中向从身后拥抱他的人伸出手，得到了一个结实的十指相扣。愈加疯狂的冲撞也随之而来。他的身体被一下一下撞开，每一个长驱直入都深重得如同烙下印记，刺破肉体的隔离让灵魂相认。

 

光一一手扣着剛的手指，另一手紧紧攥在他胯骨上，光是移开手指就能看见青明的指印。剛打着波浪的长发像潮水一样在雪白的背上来而又去，不时又散落到胸前。他近乎着迷地盯着它们的动向，直到剛抬起支撑着自己的一只手将长发拢并，露出天鹅般修长的脖颈，突起的脊椎骨显得无比脆弱。光一发狠地猛然一撞，把爱的人推进黑暗无垠的宇宙，行星继而断绝寿命，黑洞比起永远更该配永不。他要在那里为他们做一座墓冢，远远离开这个泥淖世界。

 

这里是万丈漩涡的中心。洪水一发不可收拾。

就这样化为尘埃吧，剛半路被翻过身来，将两条腿敞开到此前从未想象过的角度去迎接他欺身而上的爱人时大声地叹息。若光一快要不复存在，他也不要健全了。

 

一切都是从什么时候开始的？

 

远古的梦想，漫天的星河，大海的潮汐。

如今混沌已开，沉疴已破。

愿肉身开花结果。*

 

 

 

深爱一个人是罪孽吗？

 

剛在腹中盛满光一的东西、最终还是在光一掌心里释放出来的时候，光一垂目注视着他筋疲力竭却分外柔情的面容，低下头去吻他因为呻吟而被风干的双唇。

 

是如此深重、巨大到需要抵上两个最鲜活明亮的生命才能赎偿的罪？

 

“回到我身边吧。”在湿吻的余韵中他对他爱的人说，“剛，回到我身边吧。”

 

那么他以有罪为荣。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *麥浚龍 – 初開  
> *要知道那个年代，润滑这么专业的东西大抵是没有的也是没人想起来的……。


End file.
